The various embodiments of apparatus and methods discussed herein relate to a tie system and method for connecting a veneer, or fronting, to a back-up wall. A particular embodiment may relate to a tie system and method for connecting a veneer made from bricks, or siding, or other external presentation material to a backup wall, or structural anchor such as may typically be made from a masonry or cementitious material that is formed using a form made from a penetrable material. The penetrable material of the form may be such a foam material.
Certain types of building incorporate a backup wall that is made from a cementitious material and a veneer that may be made from rows of bricks or the like. The cementitious backup wall is sometimes poured on-site into a form that may be made from slabs of foam material.
Connectors are typically used to secure the veneer to the backup wall. However, these connectors sometimes move out of position during the pouring of the cementitious material that makes up the backup wall, thereby potentially impacting their ability to function as desired. For example, the connector may not be properly positioned to secure the veneer in place once the cementitious material cures.